Gendercake
by OtakuWest
Summary: Natsu had ordered a cheesecake ahead of time for Erza, but the cooking supplies came late, and unknown to them the supplies were switched with illegal magic! What will happen to our favorite couple now that some changes are beginning to occur? "What the hell are these!" A NaZa genderbend fan fic. Rated M for Sexual Content. One Shot


**Hello Everyone! How you all doing? Some of you may know me from A Child of The Flame, and The Sword, or maybe A Fallen Fairy Tail. Well I 'm here with a cute little one-shot! This was requested by ObeliskX, and I sure I hope I met your expectations. This will keep intact their relationship from A Child of The Flame and The Sword. So this is just in the early stages of their relationship. Which If I do more one shots of this pairing it will most likely keep their line of thinking from that story. I doubt I would do another one though, because I honestly felt... confused to say the least, but I did have some fun with it. In any case lets have some fun with Gendercake!**

 **As Always Everyone please support the Official Release, and Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing from Fairy Tail!**

It was another normal day at Fairy Tail. Members going in and out on jobs, or going home to spend time with loved ones. The usual's hanging around trading stories and laughs. The ones who had nothing else better to do, and of course the ones who were down to training on the guilds practice grounds. That is before they got a new shipment of cooking supplies in.

"Here's your order miss." A porter saluted to Mirajane at the front of the guild

"Oh why thank you!" Mirajane smiled "Just carry it to the back while I sign the forms."

The porter nodded and began walking the supplies back into the storage. It was good thing that they arrived when they did. Mira was afraid she wouldn't be able to make Erza's cheesecake in time. After all Natsu had ordered it ahead of time for her, and it had somehow gotten to her ears that there was going to be a cheesecake just for her, so naturally she expected it to be punctual.

"That should be all of it miss." The porter bowed, and accepted his clipboard back

"Thank you very much, you have a very nice day." Mira smiled and waved as the porter walked off "Yosh! Time to get that cheesecake made."

Mira went into the guild kitchen, rummaging through the new supplies finding exactly what she needed, what she thought she needed. In truth these 'cooking' supplies was an entire batch of illegal magic goods that were being smuggled, but the porter had screwed up the order numbers on the boxes. What could this mean? They looked all the same to Mira, who was hastily making the cheesecake she desperately needed to finish.

. . .

Erza was sitting at the bar, tapping her finger impatiently "Where is that Mira?" she muttered agitatedly

Natsu was right beside her and gripped her shoulder "Hey now c'mon cut her some slack, apparently the cooking supplies she needed came in late today. Can't blame her for that now can you?"

Erza crossed her arms agitated at her boyfriend's point "I suppose…."

"You weren't even supposed to know about it." Natsu grumbled himself "It 'was'" he glared at Macao and Wakaba who were whistling to themselves interested in anything else except them "supposed to be a surprise, but you'll still enjoy it none the less."

Erza smiled "I thank you Natsu, I would have found it to be a pleasant surprise. There is always next time."

"Why are you comforting me?" Natsu inquired confused, before realization dawned on him "You just want more free cheesecake, don't you?"

Erza's face flushed a bit red "A-absolutely not! That's completely absurd!" she turned her head to the side so Natsu couldn't see her flushed face.

"Uh-huh." Natsu murmured with a raised eyebrow, and leaned against the counter and shrugged "Eh whatever."

Erza let out a relieved sigh, and turned back to watching the kitchen door, tapping her finger on the counter once more.

The door burst open to reveal a smiling Mira, and she seemingly slid in front Erza "Here you go Erza! Fresh as it can get, and sorry about the wait."

Erza nodded "I heard the supplies arrived a late, so I didn't mind waiting patiently." Natsu scoffed, and chuckled a bit, and received a smack from Erza

"Ow!" Natsu rubbed the back of his head "What was that for?!"

"You know exactly what for." Erza stated while getting ready to delve into the beloved cheesecake.

"Contrary to belief I was laughing at Elfman and Happy." Natsu growled pointing over the two "He's trying to give Happy his 'manly' hairstyle."

Erza looked over, and sure enough Elfman was. She looked back at Natsu, and bowed her head in shame "I-I'm sorry! Hit me if you must!"

"I'm not going to hit you." Natsu shook his head, and his eyes glinted "I'm going to take a slice of your cheesecake!"

"What!" Erza looked up having enormous watery eyes "You're going to take my cheesecake?"

Natsu groaned, trying to ignore his girlfriend's stare "….. I'm just taking a piece not the whole thing geez!" He quickly cut himself a slice, and set himself down with a sigh _"To think she would actually have a pair of eyes like that."_

Erza pouted a bit, before cutting a slice of her own "Fine."

They each took a bite at the same time, and their faces scrunched, and Mira noticed "Is something wrong with it?"

Natsu rubbed his chin "I don't think so, but I can't help but think it tastes off." Unknown to him his 'salmon' colored hair was growing longer, while still maintaining its wild look

Mira just stared in surprise "Umm N-nats….." She was cut short

"I agree Natsu." Erza nodded her hair growing shorter, but still remaining smooth and refined "It certainly tastes like cheesecake, but there is indeed something amiss." Her eyes were getting smaller, and her face was growing more squared

"Uh….." Mira just stood there really confused on what was happening

"Mira are you alright?" Natsu asked, his onyx colored eyes grew slightly bigger, and his face became smoother "You seem a bit fazed." Now his voice, was getting higher, but he merely cleared his throat

"You do seem a bit out of it." Erza commented her own voice getting deeper, but she had merely cleared her throat

"There might be something wrong." Mira's eyebrow twitched in confusion. As she spoke Natsu's height began to shrink just a bit. Erza herself was growing taller, but for Erza there was another drastic change. Since she was in just her white blouse for the day, there was a single huge change….. her breasts had completely disappeared. When she looked over at Natsu, and given that he wore his usual open black jacket, it was quite obvious that he had now acquired some new…. 'assets'. Shortly after that the transformations had stopped, and well now the whole guild was now silent after having watched these transformations. "Yes this is definitely something wrong."

"What do you mean 'this'?" Erza asked in her now male voice, and she held a hand to her throat "What?"

Natsu looked over, and found that Erza had changed "Ahh!" Then he clamped his own hand over his mouth. His voice had completely become feminine.

They both looked at each other, found there appearances completely changed, but not only that but their voices as well "Gahhhhh!" The two screamed in their now respective voices

"H-how are you a woman?!" Erza yelled

"How should I know?! Why are you a man?!" Natsu yelled back, and now feeling the weight on his chest he looked down and saw his new 'assets' "What the hell are these?!"

Erza looked down at her now 'spacious' blouse and push in where her breast's used to be "T-they're gone." Tears were now flowing down her face "My pride is gone." She then shook her head and grabbed Natsu's scarf and wrapped it around his new bosom

Natsu just looked down, and back up at Erza "Why did you do that?"

"So that way they" she pointed at the crowd "get creative."

Natsu looked confused, for a moment, then a blush grew on his face "That's just wrong!" and used his arms to cover himself

 _"_ _That's surprisingly….. cute…"_ The guild thought all at once

Then Natsu quickly grabbed Erza's arm "We have to get a change of clothes now!" and he bolted out the door with Erza in tow.

"Wait, you guys!" Mira called out, but they were too far gone now "Now what am I going to do? Master won't be back till the end of the week." Mira pouted

"Wait so you're saying they'll possibly be like that all week?!" Macao choked on his drink

"I don't know." Mira shrugged and looked at the cheesecake they had eaten "Whatever it was, it was because of this cheesecake." She grabbed their plates, and the rest of the cheesecake and walked into the back

. . .

"Here we are!" Natsu said at his home, and opened the door with it being spotless

"I see you've been taking my advice." Erza replied in her masculine voice "That's good."

"This is so awkward." Natsu replied in her feminine voice, and started undressing

"N-natsu what are you doing?!" Erza blushed fiercely

"We need to switch clothes." Natsu stated bluntly, but there was a blush growing on his face "I don't like it anymore that you do, but we have too. I'm to exposed, and well I know for fact you're feeling uncomfortable down there too."

Erza blushed harder, which showed Natsu he was right "F-fine."

"I don't why this crap happened anyway." Natsu grumbled, as he stripped his pants and boxers. Then untying his scarf, he let his new assets bounce freely, and he let out a sigh "For some reason that was a relief."

Erza slightly scoffed "You have no idea." She started taking off her blouse, and skirt, and now they were there standing naked in Natsu's living room

Their blushes were really intense now seeing each other in their naked glory. Though they've been topless before with each other, this was a whole new experience. Especially now that they traded genders. Natsu started covering both his chest, and his newly acquired 'flower', while Erza covered her newly acquired 'sword'. They each slowly bent down, and picked up each other's respected underwear and slipped them on. Then each other's pants, though for Natsu it was Erza's skirt. Erza put on Natsu's black jacket, and was admiring her new muscles.

"Um Erza." Natsu feminine voice called over to her embarrassingly "Can you help me but this thing on." In his hand he was holding her bra

"S-sure." Erza responded nervously with her new masculine voice, and walked over behind Natsu. As Natsu slipped his arms threw the straps and pulled it up, Erza grabbed the two ends and started to pull them together when Natsu made a noise "What?"

Natsu's face was slightly more flushed "It feels tight, and s-something else."

"T-tight?!" Erza exclaimed a bit _"How is that possible? Is he somehow bigger than me?"_ She tried pulling again, and Natsu made the same sound, but now he was breathing slightly heavier. "Natsu are you alright?"

"I…. don't….. know." Natsu replied.

His face was now flushed heavily, and his breathing was heavier. He didn't know why either, but part of it felt really good. Since Erza stopped pulling, Natsu unknowingly raised his hand to his chest. Once it was there he gave it a light squeeze, and sure enough it sent a wave of sensation through him. He squeezed harder, and it sent another wave of sensation through him making his feminine legs shake.

"N-natsu! Stop that!" Erza tried to slap his hand, but leaned forward too much, and with Natsu's legs already shaky, they both fell to the ground. Erza had landed on top of Natsu, and their lips had come together. One of her hands had gotten caught on his chest, and with the pressure given from the fall Natsu's feminine voice moaned into Erza's mouth.

Natsu's eyes were slightly opened, but they were in a daze, and not comprehending what was going on. He wrapped his arms around Erza's upper back and held her close while continuing the kiss. Erza was trying to get up, but yet her mind was becoming foggy with temptation, and for some reason or another she seemed to be taking advice from another 'head'. Erza leaned forward into the kiss, forcing her tongue into Natsu's mouth for domination. Natsu fought back, but Erza squeezed his breast, and with another moan Natsu had submitted defeat. Leaving Erza with full reign over his mouth, and now his body. Erza ran her now calloused hands along Natsu's now soft, but still toned body. Her hands stimulated his body, and he moaned some more, which only aroused Erza more.

She searched his entire body with her hand. His chest, stomach, thighs, and inner thighs where she got the most responses. She slowly snaked her hand up his skirt, his body twitching from the delicate touches, making him moan more. She brushed up against his flower, and he seemed to melt into her clutches. Though one thing neither had noticed was Natsu's hair was receding while Erza's hair was growing longer. The same could be said about their chests. Natsu's was slowly becoming smaller, and Erza's were slightly becoming larger. Their faces were changing back into their regular features. Erza had moved her hand away from Natsu's flower and began caressing around his body once more, causing Natsu to moan again, which was slowly becoming deeper. Then the few final changes were beginning to change, their respective lower regions were changed back to normal, but neither cared at the moment. Their arousal was still in place, and they were both severely horny. The only thing that had changed was the dominance.

Without breaking lips, and opening eyes they slowly rolled from their current position. To where the now, returned too, male Natsu was on top of the now, returned too, female Erza. Natsu began running his calloused hands over Erza's exposed body from Natsu's jacket. He reached his hand into her pants she had received from Natsu. Running his hand along her thighs, and inner thighs, making her moan into his mouth. He progressed further upward, and reach a partially soaked pair of boxers. He pulled them slightly and began to rub against her flower. Earning him a moan from her as he moved across it, before slowly slipping his fingers inside. This sudden entrance made Erza moan louder, breaking the kiss off in ecstasy. At that moment they realized two things. One their genders had returned to normal, and two this was the furthest the two had gone in their relationship. They quickly separated, and sat back to back with each other.

"Not a word to the others?" Natsu said quietly with a blush on his face

"Agreed." Erza replied nodding her head with a blush on his face

"So uh um.." Natsu scratched his head again "We need to switch clothes again."

"I-I'll just re-quip into something else." Erza stated nervously "For some reason my magic wasn't working earlier."

"I see, well then I'm going to go change too." Natsu stood up, and walked into his room where Erza couldn't see him change.

. . .

"Those two sure are taking a while to get new clothes." Mira said with a sigh

She had already found the problem was with the cheesecake after going through her supplies again. She had found it was mixed with illegal magic's and so contacted the Council, and authorities. Though she did leave out the fact of the little incident with Natsu and Erza, but neither of them had come back yet.

"Well Mira it was probably for the best." Happy said floating over to Mira with his newly acquired hairstyle "I don't think being the opposite gender in front of the guild would be wise."

"Maybe you're right Happy." Mira replied with a sigh, when the guild doors opened to reveal the completely normal couple Natsu and Erza "Hey you guys! What? You guys are back to normal?"

"Yes indeed we are." Erza said with a smile "Sorry for just vanishing like that."

"Oh it's no problem at all. I did find out what was wrong though?" Mira stated with a smile "It was an illegal type of magic being smuggled, and the porter had made a tiny mistake."

Natsu's face was blank "Where is the damn porter." His fist ignited "I'll knock his damn head off!"

"Oh come down Natsu, you're back to normal now right?" Mira said with a smile

Natsu's flame extinguished "Yeah I guess you're right."

"So how did you guys fix the problem?" Mira asked curiously

Both Natsu's and Erza's face grew a slightly red tint "Uh well let's just let that bit of info slide." Erza replied "After all what done is done."

Mira rose an eyebrow, but shrugged "Ok I won't pry." At that moment the door in the kitchen opened up to reveal two new faces no one recognized. One was a girl with long black hair, and an open black jacket, and white pants, and the other was a male who had short blue hair, and chest loose black t-shirt, and definitely tighter than blue jeans. "Oh dear, who may you two be?"

The female replied with tears going down her face "I'm Romeo! Why am I like this?" Then it could be heard was Macao spitting out his drink

Then the male replied "I'm Wendy." His arms were crossed "Can someone please explain what is going on?"

"NOT AGAIN!" The guild shouted, and Natsu and Erza were trying to walk out of the guild when Mirajane appeared behind them

"Soooo?" She purposely drawed it out, and the both stood stiff "How exactly did you turn back to normal."

Both of them gulped, and let out a sigh. At least they knew, they were a semi couple, and walked over to the two mages and whispered into their ears, what was going on and what they needed to do to break it, if they didn't want to wait. "WHAAAAAAAAAT?!"

 **So what do you think Everyone? Let me know in the Reviews, or shoot me a message with what you think I'll get back to you as soon as I can. My request board is still open, but just keep in mind not all will be taken, I can't stress this enough. So until then why not check out some other works of mine: A Fallen Campione, A Final Request of the Heart, and maybe my other account Fraizure? I made that one first, and finally found my second email, so I'm continuing my story on their that I never go to start, Breaking Free a good SAO fanfic, go and check it out! Till next time**

 **As Always Everyone please support the Official Release and Enjoy!**


End file.
